


Glowing Tatoo

by MythicalCypressWater



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Magical Tattoos, Other, confused felicity and Diggle, shirtless Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCypressWater/pseuds/MythicalCypressWater
Summary: Oliver's Chinese writing Tatoo glows again. Felicity and Diggle are there to witness it.





	Glowing Tatoo

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around my head for a while. Please comment and leave kudos !

    _Clang. Clang. Clang_

The sound echoed across the room as Oliver made his way up and down the salmon ladder. Felicity looked up at him every few moments as if looking at a bulletin board that had information on it.

She was just in the middle of thinking if Oliver was allergic to shirts when something interfered. 

"Oh my god! Oliver !" Felicity gasped, standing up from her seat. Oliver looked at her in confusion. 

"What?" He asked, dropping from the bar. Felicity backed up from him and pointed at his abdomen. 

"Felicity, what's the matter?" Asked Diggle, walking over. When he reached them, Diggles eyes widened and his mouth stood slightly ajar. 

"Hey man, what's going on ?" Diggle said, looking at his abdomen too. When Oliver looked down, he spotted the problem. The Chinese writting Tatoo that John Constaine had given him was glowing bright gold just as it had done when he was being whipped. 

"Oh,huh..." Oliver said. "Huh?" Felicity questioned him. "Huh, you say! That Tatoo is glowing and I didn't know they could do that!"  

Oliver looked up. "That's because they  _can't_."  

"Man," Diggle spoke. " _That_ one is definitely glowing." He said, pointing at Oliver's stomach lazily. 

"That's because it's a - and don't quote me on this- a magical tatoo." Oliver told them. 

"A magical Tatoo." Felicity repeated. 

" I said not to quote me on that." Oliver sighed.

"Tattoos aren't magical, the last time I checked." Felicity told him. 

"I got it on the island. This guy named John Constaine transported it from his arm onto my abdomen." Oliver said.

"John Constaine? This man took his tattoo and  _gave_ it to you?" Diggle said in bewilderment. 

Felicitys hand came up and hit Diggles chest. 

"He was on the magical island of Lian Yu." She said.


End file.
